


Sigh for your thoughts?

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Everyone is tired, Other, Overthinking, Set during season two, implied Masa/reader or Masa/Haruka whichever you prefer but it's background, this takes place in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Unable to sleep, Masato is left, unbearably, to his thoughts. This disturbs everyone around him.[It started out as a Masa/reader (or Masa/Haruka if you wanted to think of it that way) but the reader or Haruka never come into the story. It's Masa's POV. The second scene gets away from any romantic context and is purely comedy/general.]
Kudos: 6





	Sigh for your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit difficult to classify. I wrote the first scene two years ago, I think, and I never posted it. I thought up the second scene recently. I didn't tag any ships cause they weren't the main focus. I'm posting it now cause it's between Valentine's and White day (barely).
> 
> Made on 02/19/2019 - 03/07/2021.

Masato was supposed to be sleeping. The light had long since been turned out. But the only thing he could do, it seemed, was toss and turn.

Rolling over to his other side, the bunk bed creaked from the movement.

The idol sighed and flipped onto his back. This position was ever so slightly better.

His mind was racing tonight, what with Valentine’s Day having just passed. He had received chocolate in amounts significantly greater than his fellow band members from their composer. He nearly didn’t realize it until it was pointed out to him.

His arm came to rest on his forehead. With all his tossing, heat was starting to accumulate in the blankets. His hair was starting to stick to his forehead. He sighed.

Closing his eyes, as staring at the top of the bunk bed wouldn’t help him sleep, he tried to get his thoughts in order. Otherwise, he would be up all night overthinking this.

He was overthinking this, wasn’t he? That figures. Another sigh.

The chocolate cookies he had received were sweet, even sweeter having come from them. He cherished it, of course. 

His face flushed, making the heat worse. Ah, time to turn onto his side again. More shaking of the bed.

At least this side of the pillow was cool against his face, he let out another sigh. 

He would have to return the favour. But what would he make? What did they like? The idol realized that he would have to start taking notes now and trying recipes. He wouldn’t settle for anything but the best.

The image of their face in his mind brought another rush of heat to his face. This was making him too restless to sleep. He had to settle down somehow.

He tried turning onto his back again and kicking the covers down. The bed shook. He sighed.

A grouchy voice sounded from across the room. “Masato, keep making that noise and I’ll kick you out.”

The bunk bed shook again, but from laughter this time. Muffled wheezes came from above him. 

“You sound like a schoolgirl in love with all that deep sighing.”

His reply was instant, as sharp as a kick to the bed above him. “Jinguji.”

That prompted another threat from Ranmaru. “I’ll kick you both out if you don’t shut up.” His voice was more raspy than usual.

Silence fell over the room.

Now, he was back to where he started. Back in the dark, unable to sleep, and the warmth was building up once more. His fingers buried themselves in the sheets, twisting them to try to ground himself.

He would have to make an impression. It scared his heart, the thought of putting himself out there. He was loathed to admit it but maybe Jinguji was right. 

But then again, it was the middle of the night. He shouldn’t be making any rash decisions.

But… The thought of them giving chocolate to anyone else didn’t sit well with him.

This was getting too complicated.

Before he knew it, he had sighed one last time.

The response was immediate, complete with the sound of blankets being shoved and footsteps towards his bunk. They marched directly to him. A dark shadow loomed over him, Ranmaru looked extra fierce in the dark.

“Masato. Out. Now.”

“I get why he kicked you out but why did I have to go too?”

“Jinguji, cease your whining.”

With the door to their dorm shut firmly behind them, the two junior students were left in the dark. Ren had half a mind to grab his pillow before getting thrown out but Masato left empty handed. When the latter began down the hallway, the former followed.

“Where are you going?” Ren’s voice was too loud in the empty hallway.

“Don’t follow me!” Insistent but too sleepy to do much about it, Masato did nothing to stop Ren from going after him. “I’m going to Ittoki’s room.” He would blame the hour for speaking his mind.

“I’ll come with you, then.” No further objections were given, another fault of the hour, and the two stumbled in the dark. 

With no phones on them, a fact Masato berated himself over for not at least grabbing his phone, they had no way to warn his classmate that he was, along with a leech, on his way. To further complicate matters, Masato wasn’t entirely sure which dorm room belong to Otoya. The nameplates were small and nearly illegible in the darkened hallway.

Grouchy from being caught up in Masato’s mess, Ren walked up to one of the doors and nearly knocked on it before Masato hissed at him that it was the wrong one. They located the correct door, or so they thought as they were both reaching their limit of being caught up with the other, and knocked.

It only then occurred to Masato how unlikely it was that the occupants of the room were awake. Much less, of state of mind to entertain company. It only came to him then that he was disturbing not one but three people and when the door opened, he could only stare in mortification.

Thank god it was Otoya who answered. The redhead was squinting, likely having just been woken up. His shirt was wrinkled and parts of his hair stuck up at odd angles. “Mm? Masa? That you?”

Masato whispered harshly, trying to keep his voice down. “Ittoki. I, well, that is, we require assistance because, you see, it is late and we have nowhere else to go.”

“Let us sleep here.” Ren had to come to the rescue, for Masato’s droning was only sending Otoya back to sleep. The redhead had to forcibly blink himself back to consciousness. 

“Eh? Who’s with you?” Sleepy eyes failed to recognize Ren.

Masato replied instantly. “My useless roommate.” Which made Ren mutter about who caused this mess to begin with. To which made Masato bite back with asking the blond who had provoked him and how he should have kept his mouth shut in the first place. Deep in their bickering, they failed to notice a lamp being switched on in the room.

An arm slung itself around Otoya’s shoulders. “Not so fast, Otoyan. We must test these weary travellers first.” It was Reiji, who fashioned himself into a gatekeeper. “What’s the password?”

That stopped Masato and Ren in their tracks. “What?” They echoed each other.

“Password! You know, the magic word that’ll grant you entry into our lovely domain.” In Masato’s opinion, this man was much too cheery for the current hour. There had to be something fundamentally wrong with him.

He went with the obvious answer. “Please?” 

Reiji made a buzzing sound. “Nope! Try again!”

“I have a pillow.” Ren spoke as if that gave him more right to enter than Masato. The latter whipped his head towards his roommate with wide, accusing eyes. He acted completely on impulse, stomping on the toes of the blond while whisper shouting his name in disgust. It made Ren swear under his breath.

“Why’d you get kicked out in the first place?” Otoya’s question stopped Masato cold. Technically, yes it was his own fault. But if he hadn’t been prodded on by Jinguji, he doubted they would be in the situation they were currently in. But admitting exactly what was the cause of his restlessness was next to impossible. For him, at least.

Ren, on the other hand, found no issue. With a thumb jerked in Masato’s direction, he said: “Loverboy here has a lot of feelings.” Upon hearing that, Masato started and tried to covertly step on Ren’s toes again. This time, however, Ren was ready for it and pulled back just in time. Masato shot him a look of indignation.

But he was unable to rid himself of full responsibility. “While that description takes more than a few liberties, I must admit to its partial accuracy.” Masato felt a headache coming on and its name was Jinguji. He needed sleep.

“So,” Ren opened his mouth again and thankfully put it to good use, “can we come in or not?”

“Nuh uh, you haven’t given us the password yet.” Stupidly insistent about that, wasn’t he? Even Otoya gave a little wince at Reiji’s persistence. “You gotta pass the test first.” 

“The only thing you’re testing is my patience.” When a new voice joined the conversation, coming from deeper in the dorm room, Reiji’s expression withered. He turned to face Tokiya with a gulp, having obviously played a part in awakening him. “Some of us actually need to sleep to be ready for tomorrow. Let them in or get out.”

The whip had been cracked. Reiji withdrew, puckering like a sour lemon. The intruding duo shuffled inside and there was momentary confusion about who was going to sleep where. When the lights were turned back off, Otoya and Tokiya slept in their individual bunks, Ren and Reiji shared a bed, and Masato claimed the sofa. Far from ideal but it would work for one night.

Or so they thought.

“So, who’s the lucky one on his mind?”

“Well, if you ask me…”

Why they put the two biggest gossips in the same bed together, Masato would never know. He could only lay there deadpan, eyes open with a spare blanket over him, as he was the subject of rumour. It was one thing to snap at Jinguji in the privacy of their own room, it was another to do it in front of others.

Then again it was god knows how early and Masato’s last thread of sanity was about to leave him. “Jinguji.” Masato said in a warning tone, something Ren was well used to.

“This is kind of like a sleepover, isn’t it?” An awake sounding Otoya entered the conversation. He sounded wistful and Masato had to keep himself from sighing.

There was the soft disruption of sheets from someone likely sitting up. “Now that’s an idea. Why don’t we do that?” Reiji snapped his fingers at the supposed brilliant idea. Never did stay down for long, did he? “Sleepovers are perfect for bonding! Since we’re all here, we shouldn’t waste this chance!”

The hiss of _don’t you dare_ that came from Tokiya’s bunk was ignored. Instead, Masato resigned himself to the overtired hell that would be the following day, complete with slow reflexes and body exhaustion.

Undeterred, Reiji’s chipper voice continued. “And what’s better to do than talk about our love lives! Why doesn’t Hijirin be the first to start?” The sigh really was at the tip of his tongue, already built up in his lungs. But that’s how he got into this mess in the first place so he could hold it back, he was sure.

Masato watched a dark object sail through the air. It prompted a rallying cry from the target it hit, Reiji, about how Tokiya had initiated the pillow fight portion of the sleepover and for Ren to ready the pillow missiles. Within seconds, a counterattack was launched. A pillow strayed in Masato’s direction, landing next to his face and sending his bangs flying up in a frenzy.

He just couldn’t help himself.

He let loose one last sigh and grabbed the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Cry~~ Sigh "havoc!" and let slip the ~~dogs~~ pillows of war!
> 
> The password was 'abracamazing' cause Reiji heard from it Cecil once and thought it was the best thing since sliced bread. Masa and Ren never stood a chance.
> 
> In the ROT domain, Reiji is the king, Otoya the prince, and Toki is the dragon. Rawr XD


End file.
